


Miles Apart, A Party For Two

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Celebrations, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Ryan was unable to go to the National Television Awards in London, so he and Danny get a little creative and have their own private celebration.(Set post-NTAs - 25th January 2017)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Another day, another fic lol. I didn't plan this one, but an anon came to my tumblr to politely request if it was possible for me to write a Dryan fic based on the NTAs last night. I've written a couple of celebration themed fics over the years, so tried to do something a bit different.
> 
> Hope anon and everyone else enjoys x

In Leeds, Ryan paces the floor of his living room with his hands clasped together and pressed to his mouth. It's been a rollercoaster of a night as he's watched live at home Danny lose out in his category at the National Television Awards and Emmerdale win. His phone sits on the sofa where he was before he jumped up in excitement at the news, seeing his colleagues all look so surprised and overjoyed. Whatever the outcome, Danny promised he'd call. Ryan's trying not to be too worried or impatient. Going to the British Soap Awards again last year had reminded him that it wasn't just the awards ceremony to deal with, but the hordes of media too, who would now be clamouring to speak to the winners before they danced off into the sunset safety of the after-show parties.

In all the chaos of him sticking his fingers in his mouth to whistle loudly at the television, Tommy and Lola went predictably mad around his feet and they still haven't really stopped.

“Hey! Calm down, okay?” he cries, helplessly beaming, as the dogs chase each other and jump soundlessly on and off the sofa with their tiny paws. “Take your own advice, mate. I need a drink.” he mutters to himself, blowing out a heavy, relieved breath and heading for the kitchen. He's pouring himself a whiskey when he hears the distant ringtone of his phone and runs back into the room to retrieve it.

“Hello?” he answers breathlessly, even though he's immediately hit with a wall of noise.

“Ryan!” Danny roars, “Ryan! Ryan!”

“Yes!” he laughs, “Danny, I can hardly hear you. Can you go somewhere a bit quieter?”

“Ryan? Ryan, I'm gonna find somewhere quieter, alright? Can't hear a fuckin' thing!” he says obliviously, making him grin. “Excuse me – excuse me – oh for god's – hey – Ryan? I'll call you back in a minute!”

The line promptly goes dead.

Ryan looks at his phone and shakes his head fondly, turning to face the dogs. They've finally run out of energy as Tommy lies with his head on his paws in Ryan's vacated seat and Lola has a good scratch, her favourite toy briefly abandoned on the rug beside her. Ordinarily, he'd take his drink and go up to bed with them in tow, but he's missed so much of the night with Danny being in London that he fancies some time alone.

“Alright, you two,” he declares, picking Lola up from the floor and trusting Tommy to follow as he heads for their beds, “bedtime for you.”

Pets settled, he switches off all the lights and checks the front door is locked before he returns to the kitchen. He's just knocked back his drink and put the glass near the sink to remember to wash tomorrow when his phone comes to life with FaceTime.

“Hello, did you find somewhere?” he asks, wincing through the burn of the whiskey.

It's a welcome luxury that he can see Danny's eyes widen. “Ooh you've been at the whiskey, haven't ya? I can hear it in your voice. Celebrating already!”

“'S'not like I downed a pint on national telly,” he teases.

Danny makes a face. “Technically, it wasn't a full pint and you're onto the hard stuff,”

Ryan laughs, pleased that he can hear him much more clearly now. He can't see a lot behind Danny as it all looks pretty nondescript from the view his phone's screen allows of a blank grey wall and he waits until he's made it up the stairs and into his bedroom before he asks because he has to know. “Where are you?”

“The gents,” he giggles mischievously, face flushed and black tie askew, “Shit, Ryan. We won.”

He's a little worried that Danny's having a casual, whispered conversation with him whilst sat in a cubicle of a nearby hotel afterparty's toilets and anyone could walk in and overhear, but Danny doesn't seem to be paying it any mind. It at least affords them a little privacy, the music and chatter outside filtering through as simply a background distant thump whenever he guesses the door eases open.

Ryan drops his phone onto the bed to pull his thin jumper over his head and shimmy out of his jeans, lastly settling under the sheets in his underwear with the bedside lamp still on so that Danny can still see him. He smiles when he relaxes into the pillows and sees how he has leant into the camera, curious as to where he'd gone.

“The dogs went crazy,” he tells him.

Danny snorts. “Meaning you did and they followed 'cause that's what they do,”

“Don't get jealous now that they're here with me and you're not!” It's intended as a joke, except neither of them find it that funny and he watches Danny run his fingers down his tie, gaze skittering away to his feet. “I wish I didn't have to work today,” he confesses softly, seeing Danny look so handsome causing an ache in his chest and admittedly his cock to twitch with ever-present desire.

“Boo work,” he mumbles, “I wish you were here. We could celebrate together, properly.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan raises his eyebrows, playful, “Seems like you're doing enough for the both of us.”

“I haven't had that many.” He's probably telling the truth because he's not slurring or laughing hard at nothing in particular. He's also a pretty affectionate drunk, but Ryan won't dwell on that when they're currently miles apart. “Anyway, that's not really what I meant.”

He blinks slowly and Ryan licks his lips, a reflex. “Danny,” he reprimands, shy because he understands and he ploughs on, regardless.

“You're in bed, aren't ya? Are you alone? No dogs keeping you company?”

Despite sensing that this is a terrible idea, he shakes his head. “They've been demoted to downstairs because I wanted you all to myself.”

“Fuck,” he sighs and tugs at the collar of his shirt, his eyes so blue. “Are you naked?”

The direct question shocks a chuckle out of him. “Shut up, it's January!”

“But you're shirtless, I just assumed - ”

“Yeah, that is for your benefit,” he shrugs, “and now I'm bloody freezing,”

He smiles when Danny laughs. It's so easy to be enamoured as Robert when Aaron laughs as it's a special kind of lightness from the dramatic character but it's also part of who Danny is. He's a lot less plagued than Aaron. 

“Yeah, I can tell,”

Ryan watches him exaggeratedly leer at his chest and he quickly folds his arms to block the view. “Leave my nipples alone! Pervert.”

“But they're so lovely,” Danny pouts, “so sensitive. I know you love a bit of that pain. Wanna show me?”

He hesitates then scoffs, trying to cover up that he thought about it for a second. “No.”

“I don't wanna drink anymore y'know,” Ryan's a little lost at how that's relevant, especially when he tilts his phone slightly so that he can see the one-handed grip Danny has on the buttons of his waistcoat as he flicks them open slowly then pulls his tie until the knot is between his pecs and he can undo a couple of his shirt. “I wanna stay here with you.”

It's no secret that they both love a good three piece suit and Danny looks gorgeous tonight. Ryan imagines stroking his thumb over the image of him on the screen and feels his body start to respond to the longing. “I'm sorry you didn't win,” he gets in before he loses himself to this. Danny has no such qualms.

“This'll cheer me up,” he retorts, cheeky.

“Can't believe we're even - ”

He stops short and lets his hand not keeping his phone steady slide beneath the sheets. He rests it low on his stomach, Danny staring as he bites on the corner of his lower lip.

“Take 'em off, Ryan.” He closes his eyes at the calm, heated tone and feels for the waistband of his boxers, wriggling out and throwing them onto the carpet. Fully naked, he watches as Danny reacts in kind and clumsily pulls at his belt. There's a bulge in his suit trousers and he sits at half-mast. “Bit slow on the uptake,” he jokes sheepishly, his tipsiness making it a slight struggle.

Suddenly, all Ryan wants is to feel close to him and make it worth his while that he's skipped out on a probably raucous, amazing afterparty with Gemma and the gang to try and smash the geographical distance that lies between them. 

His skin is cold as he runs his hand leisurely down his chest and torso, Danny's own placed over the visible triangle of his underwear. Ryan feels his face warm at the intense scrutiny shown towards him, but he's hard and it's Danny and they can both make out the evidence. He tightens his grip on the phone so it doesn't fall and starts to tease with his hand curled around his cock. The first touch is a relief and his mouth parts on a deep sigh, the big bed cosy and intimate as he puts on something of a show. A wet spot appears where his dick soaks the sheets which cover him and Danny starts rubbing himself in rhythm with Ryan's measured strokes. On a particular twist, his hips buck and he gasps. Danny sometimes glares at him on set if he wriggles around to get comfortable sitting down because usually his legs are already spread and it gives him too many flashbacks and ideas, but he can have his revenge now as Ryan sees him lean his shoulder against the cubicle wall and tug his cock out. He burns with the need to touch him, for them to take hold of the other and wring out their orgasms and his hand moves faster, the sound of fingers to slick skin muffled by the sheets.

“Christ – Ryan,” Danny groans gruffly, making his bare toes curl, “Fuckin' show me,” 

He entertains stringing him along more because he's getting into it this way, but Danny lost and the show won and Ryan leans back, throat bared, as he lets go of his cock with difficulty to throw the sheets down to his thighs. Everything in him is yelling to continue, except his hand clenches in his pillow, his bicep just as tense. 

“Keep going, _please_ ,” Danny urges in his silence, “You look so good, I can't stand it - god, I want you so much,”

“Want you too,” he breathes heavier. He doesn't want to let go of the pillow, so he reverts the call back to audio only with a flick of his thumb and drops his phone somewhere near his ear just in time to hear Danny swear in disappointment. “Can't - ” he tries to explain, fingers scratching across his hips before he resumes masturbating. “Danny - ”

“Yeah, babe, I'm here. I'm coming home tomorrow, probably with a sore head.” he adds and Ryan squeezes his cock, a shivery laugh breaking from him. “But I don't care. Gonna be with you, get to touch you, kiss you – _Jesus fuck!_ \- to fuck you all night,”

“Yes,” he moans deep and drawn out, spine arching off the bed, pushing his ear into the phone and his eyes screwed shut as the realisation slams into him, “oh god, I'm gonna come!”

Gathering strength from somewhere, he rips his hand away from the pillow and grabs his phone again, actually needing to see him before it hits. Face to face, Danny grins, love drunk, almost proper drunk and shaky. “Show me.”

This time, Ryan presses the heel of his palm to his balls and the base of his cock, keeping it resting desperately hard on his stomach. The length of his fingertips brush the crease of his arse and he shudders, wishing that he'd needed lube to wank but his body had been so eager that he didn't and he wasn't going to go rifling through the drawer now. The image does the trick anyway, if Danny's gravelly noises are an indication and, encouraged by his reaction, Ryan stretches that inch further to rub against his hole. He's so turned on he could probably get away with it, but his body jerks as the picture on the screen suddenly distorts and he hears a thud followed by squeaky hinges and a cacophony of noise. Hand frozen in position under his throbbing cock, he chest heaves with rapid, shallow breath as he watches Danny from a new angle, looking up at him perched on the toilet with his clothes twisted around his thighs and a hand pressed to his mouth. Neither of them move.

“Danny? Bro? Are you in 'ere?” It's Adam.

Ryan sees his shoulders sag. “Yeah! Do you mind?” he giggles, “I'm havin' a shit!”

“Bro!” Adam cackles, “TMI! Alright, well, come find me when ya done. Wash your hands first!”

“Bastard,” he mutters, as the door shuts outside. It's a reminder that anyone could really hear them if they're not careful and Ryan would rather London didn't hear what he sounds like when he orgasms. Danny awkwardly waddles closer then sits down. “Dropped me phone on the floor,” he says, eyes widening, “Ah _shit_ , the screen's cracked! Fuckin' iPhones, I swear - ”

“Danny...”

“Hm?” Ryan sweeps his phone across his waiting body before he looks at his boyfriend from under his lashes. “Oh! I'm kinda flaggin', must be the pints, but don't let me stop you,”

He feels like one gentle touch will throw him over the edge and his abs contract when he does as Danny says and he moves his hand from his arse to lightly play around the head of his cock. Danny can keep him here for ages, in fact has done exactly that before, but they have a time limit now so he makes a fist and thrusts through it, the sensation perfect for a quick release. He licks his dry lips and bites down on his wet lower lip with his hand a blur. A drop of precome slides onto his knuckles and he imagines it's Danny's tongue instead and then he's putting it elsewhere, kissing the soft of his belly and his ticklish, freckled inner thigh and further until his tongue is licking at his hole and -

“Oh _yeah_ , Dan – Danny - ” he whines, panting, “I'm comin' - I'm coming!”

He gasps hard one more time and his cock jerks, shooting his load onto his ribs, a spurt landing as far as the dip between his pecs. Shaking through his high and struggling to breathe, a loud groan snaps his attention back to his phone. He lifts the arm he doesn't remember lowering and blinks tiredly at the screen. Danny is slumped back on the toilet, the handle probably digging uncomfortably into his back. His thighs are spread and he looks dazed as he shows Ryan his naked crotch and the lowest part of his stomach, unmistakably sticky. Knowing that he came untouched because of him, Ryan's breathing hitches in his chest and he shifts, bearing down on nothing but the mattress beneath him.

“I dunno what happ'ned,” Danny confesses, “You're so fuckin' _fit_ I just - ” he shrugs, at a loss for words.

Ryan grins. “That's just earned you a blowjob when you get home,”

Even now his satisfied groan sounds yearning. “Can't wait. Love your mouth. Miss ya.”

He shakes his head at the post-coital soppiness and reaches for the tissues on the nightstand to give himself a cursory wipe. “Go clean up. Have a couple more drinks. Have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow.”

“You're going?”

“Mm, I'm tired. You worn me out.” he winks, pulling the sheets up to his chest and settling properly. “Can't believe you talked me into that,”

“You were alright when ya got going,” Danny agrees, eyes lighting up again.

“Go!” Ryan laughs, blushing, “I need to sleep.”

They exchange goodbyes and the bedroom descends into quiet. Ryan puts his phone on the nightstand and stays curled up on his side, clutching the sheets close to his naked body because he's too tired to do anything about it. It'll be a nice surprise for when Danny gets home and can think of something other than his inevitable hangover. Ryan reflects on his boy losing out and the show achieving what they all hoped it would and falls asleep, happy and sated and ready for he and Danny to reunite tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
